This invention relates generally to coin counting and dispensing mechanisms, and specifically to a coin wiper for minimizing jamming of such mechanisms.
Coin counting and dispensing machines are well-known in the art. For instance, Breitenstein et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,544, discloses a hopper payout device that can be used for various coin denominations. Paulsen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,824, discloses an agitator for a coin hopper for improving payout efficiency. Paulsen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,377, describes a coin escalator for conveying coins discharged by a coin hopper to a higher elevation for discharge in a coin dispensing machine. Applicant incorporates by reference herein each said reference.
Coin dispensing mechanisms typically include an inclined hopper that holds coins in a hopper bowl and discharge a proper number of coins into a coin escalator. A pinwheel, whose periphery is sectioned with pins for isolating individual coins, rotates through the bowl. Coins from the hopper are picked up and carried on the surface of the pinwheel between adjacent pins. At payout, coins are carried by the rotating pinwheel to a coin counter mechanism and discharge chute and then to a coin elevator. When the counter mechanism determines that the proper number of coins has been paid-out through the discharge chute, the pinwheel stops rotating.
Coins are subject to jams for a number of reasons as they exit the coin hopper and enter the escalator. The coins may not be seated flatly against the surface of the pinwheel, and can jam as they exit the hopper. Even if a coin was seated flatly, when the pinwheel stops rotating, momentum can move the coin away from the pin on the pinwheel. When the pinwheel restarts, the pin will strike the coin, imparting momentum to the coin and causing the coin to be unstable as it exists the hopper, increasing the likelihood of a jam. Finally, excess coins can reach the escalator area simultaneously, causing a jam.
Jamming of the coin hopper is undesirable. Coin counting and dispensing mechanisms are profitable only when they are in active operation and receiving coins. For this reason, payout should be accomplished in as short a time as possible to maximize efficiency. A coin jam requires that the entire mechanism be shut down to permit a technician to gain access to the coin hopper and elevator mechanism to remove the source of the jam. While the source of the jam is being removed, the mechanism is inoperative. Further, following removal of the jam, there is no guarantee that jams will not re-occur.